Senran Kagura : Lethal Swarm
by Namyar
Summary: Don't be too naive
1. Chapter 1

I am there.

The temple of master Mori.

A great good shinobi who trained my late father and who has been trained alongside my grandfather. One of the rare wood shinobi, he fought beside kagura rank shinobi and he could have been one.

I wish to follow my father's path, become a great shinobi and fulfill my greatest desire.

Meet the great Kagura, the Youma's killer divinity.

...

Those cursed Youma.

They stole my father, along with my brothers and sisters... Only leaving my mind broken mother and our faithful dog, Chuuken.

I must become stronger, not only to avenge my family, but also to protect what is left. And master Mori is the best person to help me with this quest, I hope he will accept me as a disciple.

This temple is so huge, why living lonely in a such a place ? Cleaning should be a true aberration. If master Mori accepts me as a disciple, I'm sure I will have to take care of these stuffs...

Whatever, it will be take more than a thankless task to push me away.

 _A few minuts later_

"Who are you ?"

"AH !"

Hell, this place is so quiet that any sound can scare...

This man... Is that him ?

"I... Are you master Mori, sir ?"

"Himself, and I think I asked you something."

Oh no, my first contact is so pitiful... I hope I will be able to make it up.

"Excuse me, sir, my name is Mure and I would like to be trained by you at shinobi's arts."

Mure is not my real name, it is the shinobi name my father gave me, his was Moku.

"And why should I train you ? I am not living in a place far from population to bother myself with people."

Furthermore, he seems to don't envoy company, very not good...

"Actually, I am Moku's daughter, who was one of your students, and..."

"Shizen's granddaughter ?"

"Eh ? Uh... Yes."

"Hum..."

I have never been this nervous before, I feel like my heart could stop every second.

"What did they tell you about me exactly ?"

Eh ?

Why he's asking me a question like this ?

By the way, It's not important, I will be honest in my answer.

"A lot of things, master, essentially good things, but also some bad things."

According to my father, master Mori is the most honest man he has never known, so, maybe he likes honesty. Anyway, I am not the one to hide behind lies.

"What sort of "bad things" are you referring to ?"

"Well, they often said that you tend to isolate yourself, even with your friends."

"And do you think is a bad thing ?"

"To be honest, Perhaps it is not your case, but another could have to seen that like a reject. So, maybe they have suffered."

What the hell I am doing ?!

I am asking him something, and I am blaming him ?! Am I really so stupid ?!

"You're right."

Eh ?

"I was the only friend of Shizen during our training years, he felt lonely, but despite of that, I often left him behind and now, I can't apologize."

"I'm sorry master Mori, I did not want to..."

"Don't apologize, I wanted to make amends by training his son, but I was too confident in my lessons and took him with me for a Youma's extermination mission with some kagura, and he hasn't survived."

I don't know what to say, I didn't think that having a disciple could hurt him so much, especially in my case.

"By the way, are you still sure you want to become a shinobi ? And by learning my lessons ?"

Eh ?

He has accepted ? Despite of his torment ?

I don't really get it, does he want to make up ? Does he want to please me ? Or deter me ?

Whatever, I have decided to do it and I always honour my agreements.

"Yes, master Mori."

His face, he is starting to smile.

"So... Prepare yourself for pain, start with 200 tours of the temple by running, without break !"

...

Did he say "200" ?

"200 tours ?!"

"Just kidding, don't worry."

I didn't know he has a sense of humor, well, It is a good thing I guess.

"400 tours, then, let's say... A thousand of squats."

...

WHAT ?!

he's really serious ?! Is it possible to do that and not die at least ?!

Father... Protect me please...

"What are you waiting for ? Come one !"

Well, It's not like I have choice, damn...

"All right master !"

I have a dream and It will be reality one day.


	2. Chapter 2

Two years.

Two long years I have trained to strengthen my body and my spirit.

It is hard, but it was even more at the beginning, the time when I regretted to not be masochist to endure the pain.

Whatever, I have always known that it wouldn't be easy, the path of the shinobi is long and laborious, but it doesn't change anything for me.

Today, master Mori has summoned me at his private place, where he meditates when he is not yelling at me to motivate me. He is a good teacher, he is tough, but not cruel. Requiring, but not unrealistic. Nice, but not sweet. The perfect balance for a teacher.

He doesn't only train me, he is also teaching me to respect life, human or not. Like I was waiting for a wood shinobi, he loves nature, I actually think he prefers flora and fauna than humans.

He leaves me a few hours per day, that is enough to come back to my village and see my mother, who only has Chuuken to keep.

...

Mom... Chuuken...

One more time, I remember.

It was two years ago, shortly before starting my training, I was gone in a neighbouring village to buy spices whose my father liked very much, he was about to come back from a mission so we wanted to surprise him.

However, when I came back, my village was beyond recognition. Half of houses were broken, lifeless corpses, sometimes shredded, were spread in the village.

It was Youma, according to survivors, five Youma came from nowhere and started to decimate villagers. Shinobi arrived and were able to kill those demons before they killed all villagers. Once calm has been restored, the survivors had started to collect corpses for cremation, I was arrived at this moment.

I was thinking about one thing, coming back to my house to make sure that my family was fine.

When I was here, the house was destroyed half, the walls were covered with blood. But there weren't corpses, so I had looked for to finally find my mother, panicked. I tried to calm her down without success during 30 minutes, so I decided to continue research, but I only found Chukken, trapped under what remained of the roof, luckily, he was almost not injured.

I haven't found the rest of my family, so I have decided to check in the house on our block until on of our neighbours told that all my family, except my mother, has been killed by one of Youma and their corpses had already been collected to the cremation.

I remember all feeling I had, misunderstanding, anger and sorrow.

When I came back to my house, I found my mother, still panicked and Chuuken in front of her, like if he was trying to comfort her.

I was alone at the cremation, crackling fire accompanying grieving residents tears.

A detail drew my attention, about 20 persons were surrounding a small group. I got approached to discover that they were shinobi, those who killed Youma. But it wasn't any group, it was the one of my father, I recognized one of his comrades whose name I didn't remember.

However, I didn't see my father and when I asked one of the shinobi where he was, he hesitantly replied me :

"I"m sorry, but Your father hasn't survived..."

I could not believe this, father was dead too, he also said :

"But it's any consolation, he has saved a lot of lives today, he died a hero."

Sadness caught me again, but I think it was a consolation.

The following day, villagers started the rebuilding of the village, luckily, the just finished railway lines weren't destroyed, materials and foods could been routed to support us. Luckily again, it was before current political changes, perhaps we avoided neglect.

But nothing was able to fix my mother's mind, I have to take care of her since then.

Whatever, no more dreaming, here is master Mori's private room.

"Master Mori ?"

"Here you are, Mure."

He is here, sitting at the same place than usual.

"Sit down, I will show you something."

Eh ?

What does he want to show me ? He is usually so quiet and...

Hum ? Why is he standing up ?

"Look carefully."

"Yes master."

"Shinobi barrier !"

What ?!

What's going on ?! The room has disappeared and... We are outside ?! Is it a shinobi art ?

"Look, this is a shinobi barrier."

"Shinobi barrier ?"

"A barrier which shinobi use to fight without being noticed by population and being hindered by others shinobi, this is a very important technique which must be mastered as a priority."

This is... Incredible, he has created this barrier like it was nothing. But if he showed me, that means..."

"Mure, your body and your spirit are enough trained, now, you're ready for the next step of your training."

I knew it, the serious stuff starts now !

One more step is done to pursue my dream !

Soon, I will be a true shinobi !


	3. Chapter 3

"Shinobi transformation !"

I feel it, the power inside of me...

My clothes have changed, this is not my training kimono anymore.

This is the suit I choose, the same of my father used of course, adapted for my female body.

"Well done Mure."

Master Mori is complimenting me, what a rare event.

"You're really impressive, in two weeks, you have learned shinobi barrier and shinobi transformation."

"Please stop master, I am going to blush ! Furthermore, it is thanks to your lessons that I could master these arts."

I did not dare to say it, but I still have to learn the techniques of guardian invocation and frantic mode, but master Mori always told me that precipitation is the better way to die.

"Well, now, try the frantic mode."

But...

"Are you sure ? Isn't it a little... Rushed ?"

I hate when people contradict themselves.

"Not really, you can do it, then, frantic mode isn't hard to learn for a shinobi transformation mastering shinobi."

He is complimenting again, this is so embarrassing coming from him.

"I get it master, I will try... How do I do that ?"

"Focus on your power and suit, then unleashed it !"

"Yes master !"

Okay, focus on your power...

...

Wait...

"Why must I focus on my suit ?"

"Because it will rip off itself in frantic mode."

"All... WHAT ?!"

Did he really said what I think ?!

"Wait ! Why should my suit rip off itself ?!"

"Because it materializes your shinobi force, but also contain it, so, by ripping it off, you will unleash all your power, but to the detriment of your endurance."

I don't dare tell him that his explanation doesn't make any sense, I think the person who created this technique was very lewd...

"I..."

"Another example, if shinobi transformation is walking, frantic mode will be running, you use more of your body, but you get tired faster."

This is logical, but it doesn't explain why my clothes should disappear...

"By the way, let's start."

"Yes master..."

"Too bad if this technique is weird, it's still essential and very efficient against some enemies.

Focus...

...

Gniii...

"Come on ! Yell with all your spirit !"

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

 _Torn tissue sound_

I feel it, the power, my power !

"Em..."

I mastered another art ! I am stronger than ever before !

"Mure, you were right, it was a little too rushed..."

Eh ? Why does he say it ?

"Why master ? Did I do something wrong for this technique ?"

"No this, but shinobi transformation is... Imperfect."

But... I don't get it, he said it was..."

"What is the problem ?"

"Well, then you removed your clothes to put on your shinobi suit, you weren't supposed to remove your underwear too..."

Huh ? I don't really get it but...

...

No...

I look down to see that I'm completely naked.

"K... Ky..."

"KYAAA !"

I try to hide myself, but I can't cover all my body.

What a fool !

I won't be able to get married now...

"Well, we should restart at the shinobi transformation, don't you think ?"

"Y... Yes..."

 _One month later_

"Arf... Arf..."

"Well, seems that it won't be today... We stop here.

"All right master."

Damn ! Why is it so complicated ?

It's been two weeks I have tried to summon a guardian, why it doesn't work ?

Maybe I have not found the creature that connects with me...

Whatever, tomorrow is another day, I will do it, no matter the cost.

 _Next day_

"AHHHHH !"

Damn, I failed again !

"Calm down Mure, anger is useless."

"I am sorry master..."

Maybe that in fact, I haven't what is needed to be a shinobi, at least, a shinobi worthy to fight with kagura.

"Tell me Mure, why did you choose that name ?"

"Eh ?"

Why he is asking that now ? There is nothing to do with my problem...

"Well, my father gave me this name, by saying I will become as strong as a entire group."

"I see, and do you know what your father's guardian was ?"

"No master."

"It was a beehive."

"What ? Is it possible to summon more than one creature ?"

"Of course, some species only exist in group, it's bee's case."

"Very well, but what is the link with me ?"

"I actually think that your father wanted to share with you his love for useful bugs."

"Useful bugs ?"

"Bees and Bumblebees are essential for flowers reproduction and so, for the prosperity of the nature."

"I see..."

My father had a huge respect for nature, what master Mori is telling me aren't a surprise.

"I... Think Bumblebees are cute..."

"Very well, so, try to summon it."

"Yes master..."

Hum...

Come... Come to me... My comrades...

...

 _Bzzz_

Eh ? What is this noise ? Seems like... Buzzing ?

This noise is intensifying, it comes from the top.

"Congratulations Mure."

"Eh ?"

Giant bumblebees are flying on top of me, they are 50 at least.

"Is it me the one who did it ?"

"Of course, who do you think it could be ?"

I'm surprised, I wasn't expecting they are so big, they are the size of my head.

But they are actually very nice.

"It's not over yet ! Launch a technique !"

Oh, gosh, I forgot that !

"Yes master !"

What should I do ?

...

I know !

"Secret Ninja Art ! Dam of the Worker !"

Like I was expecting, the bumblebees are rotating very quickly around me, that should protect me from assaults and slash nearby enemies.

"Not bad at all... You can stop."

"Yes master."

The bumblebees have disappeared, just like I wanted.

"I did it master !"

"In effect, you have almost mastered all shinobi arts, congratulations."

Wait...

"Did you say "almost" ?"

"Yes, there is the Ultimate Secret Ninja Art, but only combat experience makes it possible to use and only in a few people, your father has never been able to use it for example. By the way, you're now able to carry out shinobi missions."

"For real ?"

"Yes, now, you need a weapon, which one do you want ?"

A weapon ?

Hum...

"I don't need it, master, my body is enough."

"Eh ? Are you sure ? Weapons always give you an advantage."

"Yes, I am sure."

"Well, It's your call. I'm going to see my former shinobi comrades to tell them they are a new member."

"Thank you very much master !"

At least, I'm close to my dream more than ever before! The great Kagura will almost awaken and I will be able to watch her killing those cursed Youma ! Maybe I could do it by myself now.

"Father, our family will be avenged soon !"


	4. Chapter 4

It's been three months I have joined Midori Squad thanks to master Mori's recommendation. We are twelve, headed by master Kibishi, a wind shinobi.

September is coming and with the recent entry into the war of Japan, a lot of shinobi will be mobilized for special operation abroad, so we will probably be very busy with work.

I haven't attended at a Youma elimination mission, my superiors told me that Youma are becoming rare lately. But the most interesting thing is rumors about Kagura awakening.

More precisely, they talk about entire groups of Youma killed by an unknown powerful thing, of course, that's probably just dirt.

"Eh ! No time to stroll !"

What ?

Hell, I almost forgot I'm on a mission !

This morning, we have got a mission to dismantle a group of thieves.

Usually, thieves aren't an issue and shinobi don't pay attention to them, but the chief could be a rogue shinobi, so, we must reduce the risk as possible.

According to our research, they meet in that peasant house that's just in front of us, pretty good cover.

"Well Mure, let's come closer."

"Yes."

The woman with me is Kirei, an earth shinobi who takes care of me during missions.

We got closer to the house, we are bolted to the wall, Kirei probably has a plan.

"Don't move and be quiet..."

She's closing her eyes and putting her hand on the ground, she's known to have very highly developed senses and to be able to feel ground vibration to detect movement and so, enemies.

"I felt six moving presences, one is much more discrete than the other, probably the shinobi, he doesn't seem strong, but stay careful."

"Six ? The report mentioned eight, maybe they just don't move but should we do if there are not there ?"

"If they are two and not shinobi, they won't be a problem. Furthermore, I'm sure they will give up when they hear that their chief has been defeated."

"I see."

"Listen, we are more than capable to catch normal brigands alive, but if the shinobi is too strong, lethal blow are allowed, all right ?

"All right, I do not intend to get my hands dirty, not today."

"Good spirits, here we go, get onto the roof and to ambush them, I'm going to knock the door to draw their attention, hit at the right time."

"Get it."

I'm getting onto the roof, away Kirei's position.

I think I have heard a door knocked, I'm going to check the window."

I see one of the residents, he has a ninjatou in his hand and look on guard, but I don't think it's the shinobi.

I hear Kirei speaking, I'm still waiting...

...

He let his guard down, now !

I have passed through the window and slugged the watchman before he even realized, I hear other coming close to me, waiting for them...

"We're under attack !"

Footsteps are getting away, I think they are going to Kirei's position, I should help her...

"Prepare yourself !"

"What ?!"

Where he's from ? He's... The shinobi ?

He's quick and has axes in both hands, if he hit me, it's over for me.

Seems I have to beat him all by myself.

"Secret Ninja Art ! Charge of the loyal soldier !"

With this art, I summon only one bumblebee but concentrating all my energy to charge very quickly like a cannonball, and even more powerful.

I think I have shot him...

...

He's standing in front of me, with a gaping hole in his chest cavity.

My attack has passed through him, he's crumpling onto the floor without a scream.

"No..."

 _One hour later_

 _"..."_

We are on the back way, the mission is a success but...

I have killed someone...

"Kirei, about the shinobi..."

"Don't worry, that's okay."

"What ?"

"Just a rookie mistake, master Kibishi will forgive you for sure."

"Mure ! Kirei !"

"Eh ?"

Who is calling us ? He's... Master Kibishi ?

"Master Kibishi ? What is going on ?"

"Youma have appeared in the north, they're coming here !"

What ?

Did he say "Youma" ?

"Where... Where are they going ?"

Kirei looks afraid, but probably less than me.

"Where should we intercept them ?"

"We have a good position about three kilometres from the closest village, follow me !"

Wait...

The closet village... Is my own !

One more reason to don't let them get close !

 _20 minutes later_

We are there, approximately 30, which all the members of the Midori Squad. Master Kibishi oversees operations.

We are waiting to the scouts and preparing the evacuation if the village.

"Master Kibishi !"

The scouts are back.

"What is the situation ?"

"Youma are pretty weak, but very many and quick, we are not enough to spot them all !"

"Damn..."

I haven't seen master Kibishi so concerned and the group are more silent than never before.

"Well, change on plan, we aren't going to evacuate the village. We are going to place it under siege to protect the villagers, evacuation is too risky for them.

"Get it !"

Mom... Chuuken... Be careful...

"Mure !"

"Y... Yes sir ?"

"We still have a little time, go over the village to make sure they aren't anybody else remaining!"

"All right master !"

Now is the moment to accomplish my duty like a shinobi.

 _10 minutes later_

Nobody seems to be outside the village, good news at least.

"ROAR !"

"What ?!"

The hell is that horrible noise ?! Could be... A Youma ?!

I think is coming from over there...

...

How...

There is a huge monster just 50 meters from here.

It looks like a two heads lizard big like a few train cars, it has three tails with a mace at the end.

He hasn't seen me yet, its attention seems somewhere else...

...

No...

There is a little girl just un front of it, she doesn't move, maybe she's too scared to run.

I must save her, but I will have to use a very powerful technique to kill that thing... Maybe... It ?

I trained myself to master this technique, without success, but now, I haven't the choice, that's not for me anymore.

No more hesitation, I must do it.

"Ultimate secret ninja art ! For the Queen !"

My bumblbees're summoning and charge the beast by exploding by the dozen, does is the power of the Ultimate secret ninja art ?

The youma is falling, bloody and tattered... I did it ?

I have... Killed a Youma !

No, no, stay calm, the little girl first.

"Eh ? Are you okay ?"

This girl should be nine or ten years old, she's wearing a white dress, barefoot and wearing red ribbons.

Eh ? Why is she walking to the Youma ?

She's... Looking for something in its entrails ?!

I almost want to vomit.

She has extracted something from the Youma, looks like an orb.

"What are you doing ? It's dangerous here, we must come back to the village right now !"

"Don't worry."

I think I am the one to say that...

"All Youma must be killed."

What the hell she's talking about ?

But...

She's eaten the orb ?

!

What is that power ?! I've never felt so much power before !

She has turned... Into a long black hairy woman and wearing the same color.

Strange, It reminds me of something...

...

Impossible...

"Are you... Kagura ?"

She didn't even respond to me, she has flown away to... The village ?

Oh no, the village ! The assault should have begun now, I must back !"

 _A few minutes later_

No...

It's a joke, right ?

The entire village is burning... How ?

Kagure shouldn't protect it ?

"Mom ! Chuuken !"

 _A few minutes later_

"No... No !"

I have found my house, at least what's left of it

I think I see blood here, just under debris

I'm lifting...

"Mo... Mommy ?"

No...

Impossible...

Please no...

Even if I try, I can't accept that.

Mom... She's gone.

Hum ?

Those noises, sound like... A injured dog ?

"Chu... Chuuken ?"

It is it, he's down, injured.

"Chuuken ! Hold on boy !"

I'm looking for any wound, I can save it, I'm sure... I have to.

"Wait ?"

By moving it, I have found that a piece of wood has penetrated its side, it doesn't look mortal.

"Don't worry, I'm going to save you..."

I'm hearing its scream, like if it was begging for its life.

I have used my top like a bandage to limit the blood loss, but that isn't enough, I must find something to stitch up the wound.

I know ! Mom had sewing materials, with lucks, it's still intact.

I think it was around here, hopefully, there aren't too much debris.

"Hold on my dog, I'm coming back."

Come on...

Where is it ?

...

Ah ! Found !

There isn't a lot, but that should be enough

"Chu..."

A Youma is just in front of Chuuken.

It's much smaller than the one I have defeated, but I'm tired.

Whatever, I must protect the only thing that I still have.

"Don't touch my dog you..."

 _Slash_

A huge blade has fallen upon the Youma, slicing it in half...

...And Chuuken too.

"W... What ? Who ?"

On the sky, It's Kagura.

She's coming down towards the monster, I think I see a smile on her face. This isn't a random smile, this is a sadist's grin.

"All Youma, must be killed."

She has... Killed Chuuken...

Perhaps... She's the one who has destroyed the village, the Youma wasn't enough strong or numerous to do so much damages.

"You..."

She has... Killed mommy...

"You're..."

She has taken me all I had...

"Going..."

I'm going to...

"TO DIE !"

MAKE HER PAY !

"Secret Ninja Art ! Charge of the loyal soldier !"

I shoot, and touch here, but she hasn't any pain and is just stepping back.

"Tsss... Sassy girl."

She's going to...

 _Slash_

...Attack.

Why I'm falling down ? I don't feel pain.

My legs, I don't feel them anymore...

...They aren't here more.

Kagura is leaving, she should have eliminated all Youma.

I'm bleeding to death, I'm going to die, killed by the one I was admiring not even an hour ago.

I have failed to protect my family.

Dad... Mom... I'm sorry, I'm useless.

I was too naive...

Huh ?

Something scintillating is inside the Youma corpse, is it...

...An orb ?

I'm crawling in its direction, I don't even know why.

Kagura became so strong by eating this, maybe it could save me.

It's not like I have something else to lose now.

I have used all my remaining energy to crawl to this, I'm taking it, and putting it in my mouth and...

 _Crunch_

...

I don't feel anything, the pain has gone, am I saved ?

Eh ?

What is happening to me ? I feel like my body is vanishing.

My arms... It's like they was decaying, same for my entire body.

My vision is blurring... My hearing too...

Is it the end ?

...


	5. Chapter 5

...

Where am I ?

I don't see anything, I don't hear anything, but I feel like a presence, no, several presences.

Is it death ?

I feel... Empty.

But, I still feel... Alive.

Huh ?

What is it ? I think I saw something.

Eh ? One more time ?

That isn't all, I think I hear something, that noise is... Familiar.

It's becoming higher, and visions are more and more numerous, I think I saw a blue sky and black moving stains.

The noise... It's like... A buzzing.

...

I'm not dead, I'm sure.

I'm still living, doesn't matter why.

I want to live...

I... Want... To live !

Huh ?

All has become clear, the sky is blue, without any cloud.

Black stains were... Flies ?

Strange, I hear, I see, maybe smell, but my body seems... Different.

I feel it, is there, but not the same than before.

?

Wait... My body hasn't decayed and disappeared ?

I'm looking down to see I'm still in my village, on the ruins of my house.

I'm rising my arms, but they aren't my own, no more.

It's a mass of crickets, bugs, roaches, flies, mosquitoes, hornets and other vermin.

This is... Disgusting.

But, something is wrong, they aren't covering my body.

They are my body.

I try to move, but it's hard. I look around me, I don't see anybody, I try to move forward, but bugs move by themselves, just like they were satisfying my desires.

More and more bugs are coming for me, I feel...

"What the hell is that ?!"

Eh ? Who said that ?

That came from behind.

There are three men looking at me, they look very afraid.

"It's... A monster !"

What ?

No, I'm not a monster ! I'm human !

"I'm... Not a monster."

Eh ? I said something ?

I haven't mouth, How I was able to speak ?

"Run !"

They are running.

Actually, I can't blame them, If I am really a cloud of bugs, I should look horrible.

What's happening to me ?

...

It's for sure because of the orb I have eaten, it should have destroyed my body to turn me into... That.

Perhaps Midori Squad members could help me ?

Wait... The group !

They were in the village when Kagura destroyed it ! I hope they are still alive.

"Here ! The monster !"

What ?

He's one of the men who ran, he isn't alone, he is accompanied by four shinobi... From Midori Squad !

Plus, master Kibishi is one of them !

"Prepare yourself, you horror !"

Oh no, he doesn't recognize me.

 _Slash_

He cut my torso, but didn't hurt me, just killed some of the bugs compose me.

"Hell, kill it won't be easy."

"Master Kibishi... Please stop..."

"Wait... That voice, it's you Mure ?"

He's recognized me, thanks God.

"Stay back !"

"Master..."

"Mure, what the hell happened to you ?"

"Kagura... Left me for dead, so I ate a Youma orb to try to survive."

He looks shocked by what I just said.

"Mure... Are you telling me you have become a Youma ?"

"No, no, I am maybe no more human, but I'm not a Youma, I am... I don't know what..."

He doesn't know what to say, but how I could blame him after all ?

"Listen, I didn't fully comprehend, but I will do my best to help you, I promise."

"Thank you master. Where is the rest of the squad ?"

"We are the only ones left..."

I knew there will have victims, but still hurt... Especially when Kirei isn't there, so she's dead too.

"Can you move ?"

"Yes, sir."

"So come with me, let's go home."

 _One month later_

Why ?

I told them I'm still the same, I told them I'm not a Youma, so why ?

Why do they avoid me ?

Certainly, I'm composed by pests and a Youma is behind my transformation, but I'm still Mure, the shinobi of wood.

Maybe I'm repulsive, but I'm still myself.

Furthermore, this body isn't that bad, I don't more need to eat, to drink or even sleep. Plus, I can't die, even if all my bugs are killed.

Moreover, my Shinobi Force's still there, they come from spirit after all, it's even higher than before. I have also learned to imbue my bugs with my Shinobi Force to make them stronger and more destructive, they should enjoy to have somebody like me in their side !

...

Wait, that is the problem !

I was an idiot ! That is why they avoid me !

"Mure, is something wrong ?"

"Master Kibishi ?"

Nice timing, I can tell him now.

"I'm perfectly fine master."

"Huh ? It's the first time I see you so happy since your... Incident."

"Is it so clear ?"

"You may haven't face, except these two glimmers that serve as eyes, but you still have an emotional voice. Well, why are you so happy ?"

"I get it, master, I now understand why people reject me."

His face, he doesn't understand, but he's going to.

"Mure, I told you, people are afraid because you're a unique case, they will get used, you'll see."

"Actually false, master, the real reason it that they are jealous."

"Jea... Jealous ? What do you mean ?"

"Come on master, this is so obvious ! Since my transformation, I'm not only stronger than ever before, but I'm also able to recompose myself, in other word, I'm also immortal ! How is it possible to not be jealous of this ?"

Eh ?

He looks shocked, why ? I'm right and he knows that.

"Mure, have you lost your mind ?!"

"What ?"

"You've become a swarm of vermin, you can't enjoy little pleasures of life like a nice meal, you'll never know of feels the warmth of a loved one, how can you call that a enviable life ?!"

I don't get it, I'm right...

"Master, we are shinobi, aren't we supposed to be prepared to give up that sort of thing ?"

"..."

"And then, Shall I remind you I have already lost all I had ?"

I knew it, he just refuses to admit it.

"The orb I ate, it was a Youma's core, we should collect more of them to increase our forces, don't you think ?"

"I... Yes, you're actually right, after all, you would be dead if you hadn't done that."

Yes !

Thank you master Kibishi, I knew you could understand me !

Plus, if we are immortal, we could train ourselves for the next awakening of Kagura next century.

"Escuse me, I must go to see our superiors, I'll tell them about your idea."

"Thank you so much, master !"

 _The next day_

Master Kibishi should be here soon, I hope he's coming back with good news.

I'm so happy that somebody listen to me, since Kirei death, I feel lonely. I thought coming back to see master Mori, but I was afraid of his reaction to me whereas he devoted three years of his life to train train me.

I vowed to come back for him only when I have done something great, maybe it will be for today.

Ah ! I see master Kibishi outside, he's back.

Huh ?

Why doesn't he move ?

By the way, I'm going to join him, he walked a lot, I can make an effort.

"There you are, master, how are you ?"

"I'm fine, thanks..."

"Huh ? Is something wrong ? You seem concerned."

"Is about your proposition..."

"Really ? What did our superiors tell about this ?"

"..."

"Eh ?"

Somebody is coming, It's... Master Mori ?"

"Mure..."

"Master Mori ? Is it really you ? I am so happy to see you !"

"I... Me too Mure."

"You are one of our superiors ? I believed you withdrew ?"

"Mure... I didn't come to see our superiors, I directly came for him."

"Eh ? Why that ?"

"Because I'm the only one who's able to stop you."

"What ?"

"Ultimate secret ninja art ! Sealing of the Ever-living Tree !"

"What the ?!"

"Sorry Mure, you may can't die, but you still can be stopped, this technique will seal you in a wooden sculpture that will never rot. You won't be able to free by yourself."

"You... You can't do this to me !"

"Sorry Mure, we like you, but our duty as shinobi is to neutralize any threat, and you've become one."

"But... I haven't hurt anybody !"

"For now, farewell Mure."

"NO ! PLEASE !"

My view is vanishing, like all my senses, I can't move.

Why ? I just wanted to help...

I just wanted to give meaning to my life...

I just wanted to be loved and accepted...

I was too naive again...

Why have they taken me this right ?

Damn you...

Damn You...

I hate you...

I hate you...

This place is dark, I don't feel anything, I just can think.

Why am I there, I can't stay there for eternity, please !

Help me !

I beg you...

Kill me...

I don't want to stay in the darkness...

I don't want...

 _? later_

Nothing, still nothing...

There'll never be anything...

My dreams won't save me...

Counting to billions won't finish me...

No one will come for me...

Never...

Nothing, still nothing...

There'll never be anything...

My dreams won't save me...

Counting to billions won't finish me...

No one will come for me...

Never...

Nothing, still nothing...

There'll never be anything...

My dreams won't save me...

Counting to billions won't finish me...

No one will come for me...

Never...

Nothing, still nothing...

There'll never be anything...

My dreams won't save me...

Counting to billions won't finish me...

No one will come for me...

Never...

Nothing, still nothing...

There'll never be anything...

My dreams won't save me...

Counting to billions won't finish me...

No one will come for me...

...

No, one day, I'll be free...

And that day, they should prepare themselves for a lethal swarm.


	6. Extra

Names origins :

Mure - japanese word (群れ) meaning "swarm", "group" or "cloud"

Mori - japanese word (森) meaning "forest"

Chuuken - Japanese word (忠犬) meaning "faithful dog"

Moku - Japanese word (杢) meaning "woodworker"

Shizen - Japanese word (自然) meaning "nature"

Midori - Japanese word (緑) meaning "green"

Kibishi - Come from the japanese word "kibishii" (厳しい) meaning "severe", "strict" or "rigorous"

Kirei - Japanese word (綺麗) meaning "nice", "beautiful" or "elegant"

Idea of the character :

I wanted to create a character which a background and a personality very similar of game's characters (that's why she's a girl) to show how they could be if they become mad.

Time explains :

Political changes mentioned by Mure in the second chapter is the Taishou political crises began in 1912, Japan went to war (chapter 4) during the world war one against Germany (August 1914), the date when Kagura rises all centuries (Senran Kagura 2 : Deep Crimson was released in Japan in August 2014).


End file.
